


Duele el Corazon

by CasWantsToBattle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Enrique Iglesias - Freeform, F/F, Hispanic, Inspired by Music, Latino, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasWantsToBattle/pseuds/CasWantsToBattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael wasn't blind. He could see the unhappiness and the pain Simon was suffering, just so he could have love. Doesn't the idiot realize that there is someone right in front of him who loves him so much that it pains him to see Simon cry?<br/>Simon just wants to have a happy relationship. Not a toxic, lust fueled one. That is exactly what he and Izzy are. As things get a little hectic and Izzy and he start to go down the paths to the people they truly love, they find that the so called, Amor, they had was nothing more than pain in their hearts. </p><p>{Inspired by a lovely tumblr post and the song Duele el Corazon by Enrique Iglesias, this is mainly a Saphael fic but, expect our lovely Magnus and Alec as well as hints and eventual Clary and Izzy. Also, fair warning, there is spanish in this so, expect that as well.<br/>I hope y'all enjoy it! }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Con Ella te Duele el corazon_ **

**_Y conmigo te duelen los pies_ **

**_\------------------------------------_ **

  


Raphael had heard far too many times, Simon's cries. The ones that broke your heart to hear.

Absolutely agonizing.

All because of her. She was always playing him. Their relationship was that full of only lust. Their relationship was absolute poison. It was the kind of relationship that only fed HER sexual pleasure. Not an ounce of love was there from her side. But Simon thought he could have found it. The girl of his dreams. After Clary had friendzoned him, he knew he had no chance with her. So, when the beautiful Shadowhunter Izzy stepped in, he thought he could finally settle and have a relationship with someone.

Sadly, he was wrong. Simon could see all too clearly the kind of person Izzy was. She wanted Simon for his body but after a while, their relationship was more of a Fuck-buddy partnership. The more it was dragged, the more Simon felt his no longer beating heart break. What broke him even more, was that the only person Izzy seemed to have her eyes fixed on was the person who originally broke his heart. Clary. It was like God was messing with him, wanting him to suffer.  

Tonight, Simon would have to hold his pain to himself and be dragged along with Izzy as her date to Magnus' party. A LONG party of course.

Dress to impress as always, so he went to the one person who knew would give him an outfit. Escaping his all too big room and going to Raphael's floor, he went to bother his leader the way he always had. Though, it didn't surprise him to see his own leader dressed up and simply relaxing in the living room of his floor.

"Raphael-" Before the male could even ask anything, the leader had gotten up and ran up to the teen, a bloody mary in his hand. "Are you here to ask for clothes again?" The shorter male said simply, gently twirling the glass in his head to mix the drink. Simon blinked for a second before nodding gently. "Uh...yeah...Are you going to the party too then?" The Hispanic male rolled his eyes and turned away, walking away towards his room with Simon right behind him. "Of course i'm going. Magnus invited me far before he invited you." He replied finally as they entered his large room.

Once inside, Raphael wasted no time in getting Simon ready. He set his drink down and immediately went to his large walk in closet and rummaged around, throwing out multiple articles of clothing while Simon simply watched a little shocked at the sheer amount of nice clothes Raphael had.

“Uh...about that...Well...Magnus didn’t exactly....invite me.” He said as a silk, violet shirt was tossed in his direction. Raphael walked out of the closet with a black vest that adorned a bright red and blue flower print with black slacks in his arms. The look on his face said all that he didn’t want to say. Why would Simon even KNOW about any of Magnus’ parties if he wasn’t invited? Well, the look that Raphael had on was simple enough for Simon to read that he lowered his head a bit to avoid eye contact as he ran a hand through his hair knowing just how stupid he would sound as soon as he let the next words leave his mouth, “Izzy invited me as her date.” He said with a small smile on his lips as Raphael’s own dark eyes narrowed.

“Oh yeah? What for? To flaunt her property?” He said with a small bite to his voice as he tossed the vest and slacks to the boy. Simon couldn’t believe him. “P-Property? I am NOT her property.” Simon said with slight exclaim before the vest hit his face. “Damn it, Raphae-” before he could finish his statement, Raphael spoke ahead. “Get Changed. We leave in an hour.” A simple response spoke with the same bite the previous one had. With that, Simon removed the vest and watched as the other male practically stormed out of the room, leaving an extremely offended and confused Simon to change.

Raphael closed the doors behind him and sighed heavily, running a hand down his face as he took in an unnecessary breath. Why had this idiot kept at it with Izzy? He wasn’t oblivious to what was happening to their relationship, so why keep fighting for it when it was only hurting him even more? It is, as Simon would say, counterproductive. Just the thought of seeing Izzy dragging Simon behind her like a dog, “AY, * _Dios_ _en los cielos._ ” He muttered under his loose breath as he moved away from the doors and finally took a seat on one of the lavish gold couches that adorned the room. He needed to relax. Why was he getting so riled over this? It was Simon’s decision to do this to himself, so why should he care, right?

Before long, Simon finally stepped out of the male’s room, clothes on and a small smile on his lips. Raphael turned around and looked at him, taking in the full view. The colors suit him rather well, oh but his hair would need to be fixed of course and maybe a tie? Bow? Yes, definitely a bow. “Nice, Nice. Come on, we just have a few finishing touches to add.” He said with a small smile gracing his lips, allowing his fangs to stick out a little. Simon’s smile only grew at the sight of this before nodding, “Okay. Thanks for the clothes. I really do appreciate it.” the boy said as Raphael walked past him into the room. “Don’t thank me.” Raphael stated flatly as he walked to his cabinet and pulled out a black bow tie and walked back to him. “It’s the least i can do for my * _Gatito._ ” He said as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, immediately causing Simon. “I-I-” Simon’s eyes only widened more as a smirk found its way onto Raphael’s lips before he pulled his hands back forward and chuckled, shaking his head as he began to tie the boy’s bow tie.

If Simon had any air in him, he was sure it would have been knocked out of him right then. Oh man, Raphael really did get a kick out of messing with his emotions. Sadistic bastard. “Y-Yeah, whatever…” He muttered as Raphael stepped away after finishing the tying of the bow. “That’s good. Now...the hair…” Raphael muttered to himself exasperatedly simply at the sight of the messy, dark brown locks. He narrowed his eyes before he snapped his fingers, “Got it. Come on.” He ordered simply as he turned and waltzed over to his bathroom, a confused Simon right behind him. “Um...can’t i just leave me hai-” “No.” Raphael barked as they walked into the lavish bathroom. “That hair does not suit that outfit, Simon. I will not have you going in such a great outfit with that dreadful hair.” He argued simply as he searched around his cabinets before taking out a comb and a can of hairspray. Simon simply rolled his eyes, “...oy vey….” He whispered under his breath as Raphael began to tear away at his hair.

Ten minutes, that’s all it was. But to Simon, it felt like hours as Raphael forcibly fixed his hair.

With an unneeded sigh of relief, Simon stepped out of the bathroom and dared not to touch his hair for fear of having the small man tear away at his dark locks again. Raphael quickly set his things away before running out and grabbing a pair of black dress shoes, tossing them and black socks in the boy’s direction. “Fifteen minutes. Meet me at the entrance. Don’t be late.” Raphael said all too quickly as Simon sat at the foot of Raphael’s bed and beginning to put on the black shoes. “Yeah, okay. I’ll see ya down there.” He stated simply as Raphael disappeared  in mere seconds, leaving Simon to put on his shoes. The teen put on the shoes and stood up, fixing the vest before walking around the bed and looking into the mirror. He smiled at the outfit and the hair.

He looked great.

If it wasn’t for Raphael, he would have gone in a Star wars t-shirt with a flannel and jeans.

Oh man, how that would piss Raphael off.

This was all thanks to Raphael. He would have looked rather stupid walking around such a lavish party with a gorgeous woman if he had worn what he originally planned to wear. “Okay Simon. Go out there and have fun.” He told himself through the mirror, a grin of confidence gracing him but quickly disappeared as his thoughts came back to Izzy. Why was he even doing this? To impress her? Clearly she wasn’t interested in him. Simon shook his head and took in a deep breath, knowing that he really didn’t need it but, it helped him ease his nerves just a little. “Don’t think like that. There’s still a chance. There’s always a chance.” He reassured himself before nodding and turning away from the mirror and walking out.

 

 

 

 

 

{*AY, Dios en los cielos: Oh, God above

 

*Gatito: (Male version) Kitten

 

Hope y'all like the first chapter :) } 


	2. Duele el Corazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael wasn't blind. He could see the unhappiness and the pain Simon was suffering, just so he could have love. Doesn't the idiot realize that there is someone right in front of him who loves him so much that it pains him to see Simon cry?  
> Simon just wants to have a happy relationship. Not a toxic, lust fueled one. That is exactly what he and Izzy are. As things get a little hectic and Izzy and he start to go down the paths to the people they truly love, they find that the so called, Amor, they had was nothing more than pain in their hearts.
> 
> {Inspired by a lovely tumblr post and the song Duele el Corazon by Enrique Iglesias, this is mainly a Saphael fic but, expect our lovely Magnus and Alec as well as hints and eventual Clary and Izzy. Also, fair warning, there is spanish in this so, expect that as well.  
> I hope y'all enjoy it! }

**_A mi no me importa_ **

**_Que duermas con ella_ **

**_Porque se que suenas_ **

**_Con podereme ver._ **  


* * *

 

Raphael took a glance at his watch. This kid was about to be late in a good three minutes if he didn't hurry up.

It didn't take Simon much longer to be downstairs, having not used his own speed but instead walked the whole time. When he saw Raphael by the door looking back at him, giving a smile, his fangs poking out. Raphael shook his head, a small smile of his own slowly peering out onto his own lips. Simon quickly walked over to the male, his smile still on his face. Raphael narrowed his eyes a little as he looked him up and down to make sure everything was perfect. Obviously, with the amount of focus Raphael put behind his gaze, Simon felt a little uneasy. He gave the shorter male a look simply reading, _'Please stop'_ to which Raphael huffed before opening the door and going out first and with no problem, Simon right behind him.

"You have everything?" Raphael's voice broke their silence, followed by the sounds of Simon patting himself down to check for his phone. It almost became frantic judging by how quickly the patting sounds became, until his hands were over his back pocket where his phone resided. With an unnecessary sigh, Simon nodded. "Yeah, got everything." He replied, earning a small nod from Raphael. "Alright, let's go." Raphael said simply before he and Simon vanished from their spots, their speed allowing them to arrive to Magnus' home in no time.

It seemed as though as soon as they were allowed in, the whole house very much looked more like a certain club they had been in far too many time before. “Wow….Magnus spares no expense in making his parties great.” Simon had to shout above the music to his leader who nodded in response. “This is nothing. Believe me, his New Year’s parties are the best.” He also shouted as the began to move in, immediately being swallowed by the hoard of people who were there celebrating. But, just across from the room, the host had his eyes already watching the two.

What was the occasion for such a grand party? Simon was as clueless to the reason as you are.

Trailing behind Raphael, Simon looked around, keeping his eyes open for the one person he was supposed to be with here.

“Simon!” A familiar voice called, causing Simon to stop and look around. Raphael also stopped, looking behind him at the younger male. Oh great. Out of the corner of his eye, a gorgeous women began to push past people and walked towards the two gentlemen.

“Simon! I’m glad you made! I almost thought you wouldn’t.” Isabelle’s voice rang as she finally came forward. Gorgeously dressed in a skin tight red dress covered in shimmers with equally stunning knee high black heels. Her dark hair framing her pretty face just as well as usual. Simon smiled nervously and nodded, finding himself losing his own words at the sight of her.

Raphael’s eyes narrowed as he watched them, watching as Simon struggled to keep his cool and Isabelle watching him with little to no interest. _Dios_.

He rolled his eyes and turned away, walking away from them.

He really needed a drink.

Simon began to talk to Isabelle, telling her how beautiful she was. Isabelle’s expression at being told this said it all. She and Simon were still dating right now but, the way she dealt with the entire relationship seemed more like a boss to her employee than her partner. Isabelle simply nodded at his compliment, “Hey, you want a drink?” She shouted to him over the music, surprising him a little but he replied with a nod, “Sure. Do they have any Mary’s?” He called as Isabelle took his hand and dragged him out of the hoard and to the open bar Magnus had. “Bloody Mary’s? I would assumed that Magnus would have some. He knew you and Raphael along with a few other vampires were coming.” She said, her voice no longer shouting as the music was no longer screaming in their ears. Simon nodded and took a seat at the bar with Isabelle sitting right beside him. The tender came over, on hand with a towel cleaning out a glass. “What can i get you?” He said, glancing between the two. Simon looked at Isabelle, allowing her to ask first. She shook her head, forcefully smiling, “No thanks. I don’t want to be wasted once Clary and Jace get here.” She said with a chirp in her voice when she said Clary’s name. Simon felt like his no longer beating heart had been dragged out of his chest and stomped on. Of course. How could he have forgotten? “Oh yeah, gotcha. Uh...I-I’ll take a Blood Mary, please.” He order to the tender, flashing his fangs to alert him of what his drink really would be. The tender saw the fangs and nodded, turning away to fix the drink.

Suddenly there was an awkward silence between them. Simon wanted to speak, about anything, star wars, her dress, the party. Something in his chest and gut was telling him to keep his mouth shut though. When he finally turned to look at her, she sighed and looked down. “Listen, Simon, about us...” Simon already knew what to expect, this wasn’t the first time he was hearing this. Probably not the last either. “Yeah. I know.” He said flatly, dropping his eyes to the counter of the bar just as his drink was sat in front of him. He stared at the glass hungrily. He hadn’t had any blood in a few hours, he knew he was supposed to have had some before he left but, since they served it here, might as well enjoy it. He looked at Isabelle once more, her gaze on him. For a second, he felt a small smile come to him, just barely tugging at his lips. It was the next words that completely erased any sort of hope he had. “I just saw Clary walk in...do you mind if i…?” Isabelle’s words trailed off, just as Simon’s eyes did back to his drink. “Go ahead.” He said with a gentle bark to his voice as he snatched his glass and began drinking it down.

Isabelle wasted no time in getting up and walking over to talk to Clary, leaving a depressed and dejected Simon to dive into his sadness once again. This was a daily thing so, you’d think he’d be used to this by now but….he wasn’t. Every time, it felt different. This time though, it’s like a wave of every bad emotion and then some, decided to attack him at once.

That did not feel in the least bit good to him.

From across the flat, Raphael sat with his little group alongside Magnus and Alec. With a Mary in Raphael’s hand and women on him, he was well distracted. One after another he drank down the alcoholic drinks. He wanted to get Simon and Izzy out of his head as best as he could, drinking usually did the trick. The more he took in, the more he began feeling the music. Magnus, Raphael’s long time friend, knew exactly what was slowly engulfing Raphael. The alcohol seemed to almost always affect him in the way of putting him in a great mood. Honestly, Magnus love to watch him have a good time, but with what he and Raphael had spoken about earlier….perhaps he needed an extra pair of hands to help him with his good time. Glancing around, the warlock began his search for the boy who had come with him. Magnus would not have Raphael slip into his good mood state until he had Simon there to be taken in by the good side.

Magnus looked around for a good ten minutes, allowing Alec to take in his breath and giving him some time to rethink the previous (heated) situation.

As soon as Magnus laid eyes on the boy, his head laid on his arm as it rested on the counter of the bar, he slipped out of Alec’s arms before speaking. “I’ll be right back. I have something important to do.” He growled. The sound only confused Alec before his leaned back into the couch, running a hand through his hair to air him out.

Without another word, Magnus walked across the room, quickly moving past people to make it to the other end, greeting Simon with a gentle tap of the shoulder. “Why so glum? You should be enjoying yourself, dear Simon.” He stated happily, causing Simon to lift his head quickly and look at Magnus. “O-Oh, Magnus...man, you startled me.” Simon replied, chuckling weakly as the warlock took a seat beside him. “That was not my initial intention. You didn’t answer my question though.” Magnus said with his voice obviously showing sympathy. He raised his hand and poked the males pale cheek, earning a small smile from Simon before said boy looked at Magnus. “Eh...just...relationship stuff I guess. Izzy and i…” Magnus sighed heavily, followed by an all too dramatic of a groan. “Simon, Simon, Simon…” Magnus began, rolling his eyes as Simon bowed his head in slight shame. Magnus placed his fingers under the boy’s chin and pulled his head up to look him in the eyes, a look of disapproval on Magnus’s face. “You can’t be over here not having a good time, all because the girl who has constantly been playing you, has broken up with you. AGAIN. Honestly, there are only so many times you can get down about this sort of thing before it becomes boring and you start to seem dramatic.” Magnus’s words hit Simon all to hardly, earning Magnus a scoff. Simon moved his head away from the male’s hand and swatted it away. “Thanks, you’re a big help Magnus.” Simon said sarcastically, causing Magnus to shrug a little. “I’m being blunt here, Simon. Ever thought of, you know, looking elsewhere besides an obvious heart breaker?” He asked, flipping his head flamboyantly in the direction of the intoxicated Vampire leader. With another eye roll, Simon ignored the Warlock’s direction and look back at his dry drink. “Why would i? Magnus, i don’t want to just have a sex fueled relationship. You know?” The boy said as he moved his drink aside, looking down at the counter once more. Magnus sighed and shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. “Oh goodness, Simon. You’re so hopeless.” Magnus chirped as he chuckled, placing his hand behind Simon’s seat and turning it around, facing him in the direction of Raphael. Simon was a little surprised by the action, whipping his head and opening his mouth to ask why he had done that but was stopped as Magnus’s hand. Magnus grabbed the boy’s chin and turned him to face straight ahead where Raphael was. Simon’s eyes finally focused and they saw what the other had been trying so hard to show him. Magnus smiled softly as he released him. Simon’s eyes still on his leader from across the room.

“I suggest, you try looking a little closer for your ‘not-sex-fueled’ relationship, dear Simon.” Magnus cooed quietly to the boy who stood up slowly. “But….Magnus...Raphael...he-he’s my clan leader...plus, he hates me.” Simon replied, his eyes still looking at the male.

From a distance, you couldn’t tell that Raphael was wasted. But, if you got up close you could see his out of character antics. Humming and singing to some of the songs playing and occasional dancing. That probably explains why the women he had surrounding him had disappeared. Magnus shook his head and stood up and turned the boy to face him. “Now, Now, you can’t think like that Simon.” He scolded softly, fixing the boy’s shirt and vest followed by running his hand through his hair to pull it back a bit. He adjusted Simon’s vest once again and smiled before placing his hand on the boy’s shoulders. “I very much doubt Raphy actually hates you. He just….has a funny way of showing he cares.” Magnus explained, glancing over at him before looking back at Simon. “Trust me when i say, it’s best to look elsewhere. Sometimes….we find the things we desire most in the least likely places.” Those few words once again, hit Simon rather hard. This time though, it seemed to actually make sense. “Thanks Magnus.” He said with an actual smile, finding himself actually a lot happier than before. Magnus smiled back and turned the male around, still holding his shoulders. “Go get’em tiger.” He said with a chuckle before pushing him forward.

 

Deep breath, relax Simon. 

 

It's only the leader of your clan and current friend. No big deal...

 

 

{Well, there is chapter two! I hope you guys liked it and expect another chapter soon. :) }


	3. Chapter 3

**Si te vas Yo Tambien me voy**

**Si me das You tambien te doy Mi amor.**

  


Simon walked across the room, his eyes fetched on the intoxicated leader of his. Raphael had his own eyes distracted by the bloody mary he twirled in his clear wine glass. Clearing his throat, Simon approached the male whose eyes darted to him almost as soon as he came into view. Simon looked at anything but his dark eyes as he spoke, “R-Raphael…” He began, but the older male only smirked. “Do you want to go?” He asked. Raphael's smirk grew to a small grin, exposing his fangs. Simon gulped at the sight of his charming smile before shaking his head. “Uh...No, i just wanted to ask...if...i could join you…?” He asked, earning a soft chuckle from said male. “Do whatever you want…” He said simply as his looked back at his Mary and sipped down the drink. Simon nodded a little and took a seat beside him, keeping his eyes averted in the opposite direction. Across the room, Magnus watched with an unamused expression. Great, NOW is when Simon decides to be shy and modest. Ugh. “Alright then, Raphy, You make the first move.” He said as he raised his hand and snapped his finger, changing the rooms song to a newer pop song by a popular latino singer that he knew Raphael could not resist dancing to. ESPECIALLY while drunk. A small silence washed over the crowd before the singer began his song:  


  


**Solo en tu boca,**

**yo quiero acabar**

**Todos esos besos**

**que te quiero dar**

**A mí no me importa**

**que duermas con el**

**Porque se que sueñas**

**con poderme ver**

  


From back across the room, it was almost instant the reaction Raphael had, his eyes glanced towards the loud stereo system. The speed that went behind getting up, setting his glass down, and taking Simon’s hand and dragging him to the dance floor was incredible. Simon gave a quiet yelp as he was dragged and then quickly brought to the dance floor. He would have protested had he not been distracted by the dark eyes gazing into his own at the point. Raphael, with his hand still attached to Simon’s, only pulled him closer. With the latino music playing, combined with the alcohol, Raphael let loose. He took off his jacket and tossed it away, leaving himself in a loose yet nicely tucked grey button down shirt. Simon blinked in confusion as Raphael began to dance as if without a care in the world, singing in spanish along to the music. Throughout this though, Raphael never broke eye contact. Something about the way he stared at Simon, into his eyes, it made Simon almost feel warm (if he weren’t dead, of course.) Simon stepped forward to his dancing leader and held out a hand, to which Raphael grinned, showing his pearly whites before getting the white boy to move along with him. It was almost natural and unnatural at the same time. Simon gulped and followed the movement of Raphael’s hips, which moved with such grace, Simon almost began to stare. Or maybe it’s because he was entranced by the male before him. Raphael was truly flowing with the music, from the way he moved his hips to his hand gestures and how his lips moved with the lyrics, it just had Simon amazed.  


  


He, nor Raphael, had even noticed that the song had stopped and moved to a much slower song until Simon had an arm over his shoulder. “Glad to see you two are enjoying yourselves. Especially you, Raphi. I haven’t seen you move like that in DECADES.” Of course, Magnus couldn’t contain his comment as Raphael came down from his cloud a little, chuckling very lightly and shaking his head as he did. “I haven’t gotten drunk like this in decades, amigo.” Simon smiled a little at the spanish, he always liked when Raphael spoke in his native language, it was...kinda hot. Raphael looked over at Simon, his drunken self finding it hard to tear his eyes away from the boy. In his eyes, he seemed to glow, his skin like porcelain while his hair was a light brown shade, contrasting the pale. His eyes met Simon’s, Raphael’s body slowly tilted over, feeling the room tilt. Simon quickly moved from Magnus and caught Raphael without a problem (unless you count his butter fingers.) “Woah! Are you alright?” Simon asked quickly, only to receive a smile from the vampire, startling him a little. "..” the change in language had Simon a little confused but, he did his best to pick up what he could. “I...I think we should start heading home now. I wouldn’t want him doing something he might regret.”Simon said with his eyes still on his drunken friend, but speaking to Magnus, earning an unseen nod. “Alright. Goodness Raphi, what trouble you’re causing. And so early in the evening too…” Simon finally moved his eyes to the chuckling warlock as he wrapped Raphael’s arm over his shoulder. “It’s 11:30 Magnus.” Another nod was recieved. “It’s before 3am, so it isn’t anywhere NEAR late yet…” Simon muttered a little before turning away with his babbling Leader, who seemed to speak...or sing..in spanish. Occasionally, he’d switch back to english but throughout the slow walk back to the Hotel Dumort, it was spanish up, down and across the board. 

  


“OKAY….Raphael, you need to stooooopppp.” 

  


Simon groaned loudly as Raphael continued to slur up and down in spanish. If Simon were still alive, he’d be getting the worst headache ever right then and there. He’s getting a similar sensation right now anyway so…..Simon had dragged his leader upstairs, to the elevator, and to Raphael’s bedroom and dropped him on the bed as soon as he was there. He wasn’t tired from carrying, he was rather small so he didn’t weigh much, it was the noise he made. Wow...is this what Raphael felt on a daily basis with him? “Mi amorsito, Simon, por favor dame un beso!” He exclaimed as he was laid in bed, his arms reaching outward to Simon, only to lower back down followed by a soft laughing from Raphael. Simon blinked in confusion but proceeded in shaking his head. “Raphael, i’m going to my room...you just...stay here...and shake off the alcohol. Come find me when you’re sober.” 

  


Simon turned on his heel, running a hand through his hair when he was stopped by the smaller male, who had gotten up all too quickly and blocked the males path. 

“No amor, quedate conmigo..” 

Raphael slurred as he placed his hands on Simon’s chest, making the other step back. “Uh...Raphael...um, wh-what are you doing?” Simon asked nervously as the other male continued to move forward, pushing him almost in the direction of the bed. Raphael had his smug, drunken smile, still plastered on his pale face. All Simon could think about was, ‘This is freaking kinky…’ Simon stopped moving when his leg hit the frame of Raphael’s bed. Without the time to protest, Simon was pushed down on the bed, followed by being pounced on by Raphael. Simon gulped as he was face to face, eye to eye, with his drunken leader who said a single phrase. Again in spanish he said, 

“Tengo sueno….” 

The male whispered quietly as his smirk was replaced with a tired flat line and his eyelids fell a little. Simon’s eyes continued to stay on the male as he began to relax on top of him, there wasn’t any sort of mischievous fire to him like you’d think. Raphael just seemed….tired… “A-Are….Are you tired?” Simon asked quietly. Raphael didn’t respond but, instead, closed his eyes and placed his head under Simon’s chin, resting it on his chest. Simon stiffened at the act, unsure of what to do. All he knew was that, knowing Raphael, this was going to be an awkward….and very angry…. Conversation in the morning. 

  


Absolutely for sure.

  


**_Translations:_ **   


  


**_Si, Gracias:_** __Yes, Thanks you  


**_  
_ **

**_Mi amorsito, Simon, dame un beso!:_** __My love, Simon, Give me a kiss!

**_  
_ **

**_No amor, quedate conmigo:_** No love, stay with me.

**_  
_ **

**_Tengo sueno_** _ **:**_ I'm tired

  


  


A/N: Wow, i haven't uploaded in SOOOOOOO long! School is making me work for my sleep hours. I am currently writing and uploading this at 10:45pm, which to some may seem early, but when you have to get up at 6am every morning and usually aren't back in your bed til 10pm? yeah...i am constantly exhausted. Hopefully y'all like this chapter! :)


End file.
